Team Sharingan: Secret Meetings
by Uchiha' Mikomi-Aii
Summary: There eyes met for the second time that year -just how they had many times before- but in that split second, when onyx met emerald, they both knew it would never be the same again. "Y-you were gone.." Sakura mouthed, for her voice failed her. R&R.
1. PrePrologue, Another Failed Mission

Team Sharingan: Secret Meetings.

Pre-Prologue, Another Failed Mission.

The sun was just starting to set. The sky was dark blue with a hue of reddish- pink streaks across the centre. A gentle breeze blew against their cold, tired bodies. This wasn't the first mission to retrieve their old comrade that turned out like this. It was one of many. He either stated, with a cold heartless venom to his voice, that he wasn't coming home; or like this time, he simply wasn't there.

A tall blonde-haired shinobi was walking back to his village after another pointless and not to mention failed mission, with his kunoichi comrade clutched tightly to his side; her eyes full of despair, disappointment and sadness. They were nearly back home just a couple of minutes away. The whole way there was full of pained silence; both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Naruto-kun," the pink-haired kunoichi barely whispered, "I cant believe it, we were so close. Its all my fault, if I had just stopped him from leaving in the first place, none of this would be happening." she took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, as if to hold back tears.

Naruto pulled her closer to him; hurt shining in his big blue eyes. "No Sakura-chan, you did your best; even if you managed to stop him then, he would have just left another time."

He guided her over to a stone bench, just outside the village gates. They both sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the soft breeze, and the rustling of leaves in the forest around them. He still had his arm around her waist to comfort her; whilst she had her head resting on the crook of his shoulder. Her emerald eyes started to fill with warm tears, that ran down her pale face; leaving silver tracks in their wake, that glistened in the moonlight.

The blonde lifted his hand to her face, gently trying to wipe the sadness from her soul; but the tears just kept flowing. "Don't cry, Sakura-chan, it's okay. I'll get him back for you, because I made you a promise and I ain't going back on my word; that's my nindo, remember." After a brief pause, he added, "My way of the ninja."

He took her chin in his hand, slightly tilting her head up, and placed a small kiss -that betrayed how much it actually meant- on her forehead. "Am sorry darling, I really am."

She let out a little sigh, "Its fine. Not that you have anything to be sorry for."

She looked up at him then, and gave him a sad attempt of a smile. It felt like piercing a kunai through his heart. He hated to see her like this. It hurt him, so much more than words could say. _Oh Sakura-chan, if only I had been stronger back then, he would be here now; that's what I have to be sorry for._

"You coming? I need to report to Tsunade no baa-chan, before she bites my head off." He then let out a little laugh, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Um.. No Naruto-kun. I think I'll stay here for a while, you know; go ahead and report the mission to Tsunade-sama, and I'll see you tomorrow.. Ne?" she pulled him close, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The blonde pulled her into a tight embrace, before he got to his feet and said, "Yeah, okay; but don't stay out here too long, I don't want you too catch a cold. Be careful."

He started to walk off in the direction of the gates, but as a thought came to mind, he quickly turned around and shouted, "I'll just tell Genma your out here, so I don't have to be worried about my cherry blossom." He smiled and then headed off into the dark streets of Konoha.

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a small wimpery sigh. Sitting back into the bench, she lifted her knees up, resting her forearms on them. Soon as she placed her head in her arms she felt the tears streaming down her legs. Her pink hair fell gracefully over her arms, unintentionally hiding herself from view, and slightly tickling her knee's. But this didn't make her laugh, not even a tiny smile made its way across her full lips. The silent tears turned into uncontrollable sobs. She just sat their late into the night and cried for all she was worth.

After an hour or so, she calmed down. Her head of bright pink hair was still in her arms; she hadn't moved an inch. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and emotion, that she failed to notice the dark figure crouched on a tree limb, watching her intently.

He decided it was time for his presence to be known; still suppressing his chakra from her, he jumped down from the tree, landing on bended knee, then rose to his feet. He was roughly the same high as Naruto; same build too. His hair was a deep midnight blue, probably raven to be more precise, that went down to his shoulders. He slowly approached, his pitch black eyes never leaving her small frame. The pink-haired woman still didn't notice him, but with him being a skilled nukenin he was, who would have.

"Its been quite some time, hasn't it, Sakura-chan?"

She shuddered at the voice. _Thats.. thats.._

She slowly lifted her head up, not quite sure if she wanted to confirm who it was. Her usual bright green eyes were a darker shade, reflecting her inner sadness. She looked into his onyx eyes, and froze..

* * *

_To tell you the truth, this is the very first fanfiction i wrote a few years back; but i never finished it. It was poorly written, utterly disgraceful, and was screeming to be saved when i found it the other day. _

_Whenever i have time i will fix, type and upload a chapter. It will be slow updates, sorry, but i have four other storys in the making, as well as a ton of coursework to get through. Though i refuse to waste my time re-writing this story out, if your not going to put the effort into reviewing, and letting me know what you think; so its all up to you guys. :)_

_Ja ne,  
**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**_


	2. Prologue, A Flicker Of Pain

Team Sharingan: Secret Meetings.

Prologue, A Flicker Of Pain.

* * *

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment. Sakura was afraid to blink for fear he would disappear. She had dreamed of this almost every night since he went away, it was like a dream come true; and yet she wasn't quite sure what to feel.

Should she be scared? The last time she saw him, he came at her with his katana raised and fully charged with chidori, if Yamato hadn't taken the blow himself.. She shuddered, not really wanting to follow that trail of thought.

Should she be angry? Was it a coincidence that he came back when she was sat on the same bench, just outside the village, that he left her on to freeze to death. Should she be angry for the way he left her? For trying to kill her? Or for leaving her in the first place? She had half a mind just to clobber him over the back of his head and drag him to the hokage by the ear.

Should she be happy? He'd come back, he was finally home, standing just yards away. The overwhelming sense to hug him, to kiss every square inch of his face, was there. He could have been sent back in a body bag, but no, he was alive.. He'd survived years in the clutches of Orochimaru, and for that she was eternally grateful.. To whatever Kami was out there.

But then one thought came to mind.. Something that she had overheard Jiraiya explaining to her shishou, Tsunade. Her gaze intensified as finally fear took over.. Was this even him?

Not sure what to do, or say, the pink-haired kunoichi swallowed the lump building up in the back of her throat, as she choked out in a whisper, "S-sas-uke-…kun?"

He blinked, like the sound of her voice brought him out of his own reveries. Slowly, she watched as his trademark smirk pulled up the corner of his lips, before he spoke in the usual smug, Uchiha tone-- she remembered well. "Yes.. Yes.. Well remembered."

A few seconds went by; he must have realised that she wasn't going to reply, because he continued, in a tone of mock hurt, "Jeeze Sakura, anyone would think you would be more _thrilled_ to see me.. Maybe you actually don't love me as much as you claimed too."

Her emerald eyes widened a fraction at the insane accusation; though she was slightly confused now.. Just what exactly was his point? Why was he here?

Was he here? Or was this some kind of test, or sick trick someone came up with?

Sakura put her head back down atop her knees, to clear her head. She looked up at him.. But he was still there. She blinked a few times, her long pink lashes flittering over her cheeks, she then wiped her teary green eyes.. But he was still there. _Genjutsu? _She frantically slapped her hands into a complicated seal, closed her eyes to concentrate, then shouted, "Kai."

Sakura heard a deep rumble of laughter, and looked up quickly in surprise. He was still there; standing tall, his shoulders broader, long raven bangs framing his face, his nose much straighter, his endless onyx eyes lit with amusement. His outfit was exactly the same as he wore when she had last seen him though; navy blue pants, a white shirt open at the torso, with long billowy sleaves, and a blue cloth wrapped around his waist, going down to his knees. He also still had a purple rope tied in a bow around his waist.

Sakura finished her observation with narrowed eyes, which returned to normal when she looked back up and met his gaze. He was actually here.. No genjutsu. A million questions ran through her mind all at once, and then she remembered what he had said.

"_Jeeze Sakura, anyone would think you would be more thrilled to see me.. Maybe you actually don't love me as much as you claimed too."_

"I.. I do." she stammered, her voice slightly shaky. "But w-what are you doing here, S-sasuke-..kun?

A little anger filled her voice when he failed to reply, "Its been _five_ years.." she snapped, when he still didn't say anything she raised a delicate pink brow questioningly. "Well.." she prompted.

"What does it look like, Sakura." he stated, his voice colder than before. He took a few steps closer, but stopped when he noticed her flinching away. In a softer voice, he continued, "I came to see you, my cherry blossom. I wanted to know if you still loved me, if you still cared."

She stared into his intense onyx orbs just as intensely; not sure what to say, though she had an inkling it was rhetorical anyway.

He started towards her, not breaking eye contact; she didn't budge, all signs of fear gone. He sat down extremely close, and Sakura could swear he heart stopped beating before breaking of into a sprint. He then slowly lifted her legs of the bench, and lowered them back to the floor. The raven-haired Uchiha leaned over her, and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.

"Now that's a good girl, _Sa-ku-ra._" he whispered gently into her ear.

And it sounded so.. Sexy, the way her name rolled off of his tongue. She felt his nose nuzzle the skin below her ear, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

This was the closest anyone had ever been to her before, she had never been, dare she say.. Intimate, with another being in her entire life. The thought of doing something like this, she would have thought would have scared her; but surprisingly, instead of fright, she felt anticipation curl in the pit of her stomach. Was this the feeling that she had heard Ino describe as.. Butterflies? She wasn't sure, but she liked it, liked not knowing what was going to happen next, it was.. enthralling.

He had stopped nuzzling her now, and it felt like he had swapped it for kisses and nibbles, but she couldn't be too sure. Whatever he was doing, she didn't want him to stop.. And a small moan escaped her full lips, as she felt a burning pressure suddenly bubble between her legs.

A automatic reaction she presumed stemmed from the sound of her moan, caused Sasuke's arms to snake around her waist, and in the next second she was straddling his hips. There eyes met for the first time since the intimate contact, and she could swear she saw a flash of desire burning in his eyes, but it was gone in the next second, so she couldn't be too sure.

It felt like she was dreaming, and if by chance she was, she didn't want to wake up. She felt as though she was on cloud nine, and he was a beautiful angel.. Like she had died and gone to heaven. She was soo tired, and thought that maybe she was just deluding herself, that when she blinked next, she would be on her own, straddling thin air on the stone bench..

But it felt all _too_ real.

His large hands started caressing her back slowly, his fingers massaging her soft skin. Her hands instantly slithered themselves up his chest, until they were rested on his shoulders, around his neck. His cold lips were kissing her again, nibbling at her skin; from her collar bone, he worked his way up her neck, teasingly, and then his parted lips moved across her jaw, leaving opened mouth kisses; until his lips were ghosting over hers.

She could feel her body shaking and shivering in a way it had never done before; and she instantly knew it wasn't from the cold nights air whipping around them, that it was Sasuke's doing.

And then he closed his eyes. She quickly shut hers too, knowing what was coming next. The anticipation flared up more violently that before, it was just like Ino described, but a thousand times better.

Their lips met, and Sasuke kissed her much more softly than she thought he was capable of -three times- and then he took her by surprise as he started to suck on her bottom lip, gently pulling it down, asking for entrance. Her lips parted involuntarily as she moaned softly into his mouth, the sound vibrating his lips, as there tongues met in a slow dance.

The corner of the Uchiha's lips pulled into a slight smirk, as their kiss grew deeper, and his ex-team-mate continued to moan. He wasn't going to lie to himself, it sounded like music to his ears; and as he admitted this to himself, a small growl escaped the back of his throat.

She was arousing him, he noticed, as he felt a twitch in his groin; his brows pulled together in frustration, if he continued this wouldn't go to plan at all. He had already tested her, and she had fallen into his plan a lot more easily than he would have first thought. So what was he doing? He was losing self-control, that's what.

And he didn't like it..

Suddenly, he pulled back. Cautiously sliding her of his lap, he abruptly stood.

The pink-haired woman looked up at him, her breathing wasn't steady yet, much like his own. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, though he wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment, or the heat they had caused together; and he vaguely wondered if his cheeks were flushed, if he had that similar vacant look in his eyes too.

A few minutes passed as they gazed at eachother, and for the second time in his life, Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. The pinkette seemed to have come out of her daze, as a shocked expression passed across her face, followed by further blushing, embarrassment if he had to guess, and then questioning, almost confused. And he knew she was waiting for him to make the next move, that she didn't really know what he was doing.. Much like himself.

A familiar aura slipped into his senses, and the Uchiha took a step back.

She raised a perfectly arched brow.

"Somebody's coming, I need to go." he whispered urgently, answering her unvoiced question; as he continued to slowly back away into the trees.

She was sat on the edge of the bench now, like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey; and he realised that she really wasn't going to let him go unless he was cruel, like the last time. He really didn't want to hit below the belt though; he needed her, he couldn't cause to much damage.

The intruders chakra signature was getting closer, there wasn't much time left, so the Uchiha went with the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, about yours and Naruto's little mission.. It failed because I knew you was coming."

"Huh.." she stammered helplessly in response, before she managed to collect herself, "No.. please wait."

He watched on as moisture collected around her bottom eyelids again. "Sakura, I have to go." he growled, feigning annoyance.

"Sasuke stay.. Please don't leave me here again.." she whispered pleadingly through the tears that were coursing down her now paler face. _"..Alone."_

_- - -_

"_Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head; but if you don't have parents to tell you about it, how would you know. He's selfish, and bratty, he's all alone."_

"_Alone. Isolated."  
_

"_Huh?"  
_

"_Its not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."  
_

"_Wh-Why are you s-saying that?"  
_

"_Because.. Your annoying."_

_- - -_

The sound of a twig snapping under his foot brought him out of one of his suppressed memories. A memory that took medication from Kabuto to keep locked up in a dark corner in the back of his mind. It wasn't so much the recollection itself, but the time it was recollected with Sakura, right where he stood, on this same cobbled path.

And what triggered it.. The word _alone._

He looked up, and the pink-haired kunoichi was on her feet, with a hand extended out to him. He shook his head.. It was all too familiar. Only they were younger, dressed in different attires, and he had a full pack slung over his shoulders. Ready to leave her _alone, heartbroken, _just like his older brother had to him, when he took away his family.

He really didn't want to do this to her again, but he had to, he didn't have a choice. Not when the more rational side of him flooded all the reasons he left back into his head.

He had to _protect_ them.

And this was the _only _way.

Sakura stood, watching him curiously. She hadn't a clue as to what had just happened, if she would ever see him again, and if so.. What had just changed about their relationship?

But one thing she did know was that she couldn't let him go. Not again.

"Sasuke-kun." she whispered his name, he seemed deep in thought, and she wondered if she had said, or done something wrong.

She had thought that him kissing her meant that he was coming home, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"I cant.." he finally answered, "but don't worry, you'll see me again, Sakura.. I _plan_ on it."

Before she had time to say anything else, to ask him what he meant, he disappeared before her eyes, in a flicker of flames; just like the first time they found him in one of Orochimaru's lairs-- he was gone, like he was never even there.

The pink haired-kunoichi stumbled backwards, until her calf's bumped into the white bench, where she let her body slump into the cold stone. She had no clue as to what had just happened, or when she would ever be seeing him again; but she was sure of the last glimpse she caught of his eyes.

It might have been the way the burning flames danced across his orbs, but even Sakura knew that no flame could create an illusion so strong.

No flame could create _a flicker of pain _so deep.

And all of a sudden, her heart ached; and not for the fact that he had left her there again, but because of the pain that reflected off of the surface of his obsidian eyes.

Loneliness.

* * *

_Well theres the other half of the prologue. And yupp, it was rated M for a reason, i dont want any complaints.  
_

_'A Flicker Of Pain' was written for **TeenageCrisis**, for being the only reviewer. So yeah, i hope you liked it. :)_

_Ja ne,  
**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**_


	3. Chapter One, Understanding

Team Sharingan: Secret Meetings.

Chapter One: Understanding.

* * *

_Are your palms sweaty, is your heart racing, and is your voice caught within your chest?_

_*It isn't love, it's Like._

_You cant keep your eyes or hands off of her, am I right?_

_*It isn't love, it's Lust. _

_Are you proud, and eager to show her off?_

_*It isn't love, it's Luck._

_Do you want her because you know she's there?_

_*It isn't love, it's Loneliness._

_Are you with her because it's what everyone wants?_

_*It isn't love, it's Loyalty._

_Are you with her because she kissed you, or held your hand?_

_*It isn't love, it's Low confidence._

_Do you stay for her confessions of love because you don't want to hurt her?_

_*It isn't love, It's pity._

_Do you belong to her because the sight of her makes your heart skip a beat?_

_*It isn't love, it's Infatuation._

_Do you pardon her faults because you care about her?_

_*It isn't love, it's Friendship._

_Do you tell her everyday that she is the only one you think of?_

_*It isn't love, it's a Lie._

_Are you willing to give up all of your favourite things for her sake?_

_*It isn't love, it's charity._

_Does your heart ache and break when she's sad?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Do you cry for her pain, even when she's strong?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Do her eyes see your true heart, and touch your soul so deeply it hurts?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Do you stay because a blinding, incomprehensible mix of pain and relation pulls you close and holds you to her?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Do you accept her faults because it's a part of who she is?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Are you attracted to others, but stay with her faithfully without regret?_

_*Then it's Love._

_Will you give her your heart, your life, your death?_

_*Then it's Love._

* * *

Her chest felt tight, and her heart was pounding away like it was trying to break free, trying to escape the small cage of her ribs. The warm salty tears were stinging her emerald eyes, and blurring her already fuzzy vision.

All those nights she stayed up late until she had cried herself to sleep, she thought he was the most selfish-est; stuck up, arrogant, unfeeling pig in the world. But now she knew that that wasn't the case, because for them five long years, he had been alone, even more so than herself-- alone and in pain, pain so deep, that she couldn't even begin to imagine how much it hurt. And she hadn't even realised, took a moment to think about how he might have felt.

And now that she thought about it, really thought about it, having her parents, her whole family massacred, ripped away from her, by her loving and trusted older brother, she probably would have done the same. Revenge would have been the only thing on her mind, and she probably would have left a lot sooner than he had. It would have been like life as she knew it would have ended, because she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and trauma of having to live, having to go on, knowing that she was the only survivor, of a dreaded night. He must have felt so scared, alone, isolated and helpless, knowing that he had no one, not knowing where to turn to, or who he could trust, with nothing he could do about it.

The bond of team seven was truly magical, it was amazing beyond belief. They were like a little family of their own, one that Sasuke, even after all he went through at such a young age, trusted. She realised with another heart wrenching sob, that he had turned to and trusted them, that they as a team had brought him out of his dark place, even if it was only for a couple of years. He had let them in, through the cracks of his broken soul, and let them piece him together; but it seemed that leaving them, his safe place, had broken him all over again.

Sakura secretly vowed that it would only take one call and she would be there for him in his greatest time of need, when he completed his life long ambition, she would repair him, to the man that he was meant to be. A kind-hearted, loving, trusting person.. Because she knew that his eight-year-old-self was still inside, trying to break free.. from the cold, distant, hate-filled man that he'd become.

The echo of footfalls on cobble stone broke the pink-haired kunoichi's train of thoughts. Her right hand reflexively shot down to her kunai holster, where she quickly unclipped the button holding it closed. Her hand was visibly shaking as she stuck her index finger through the cold loop of the top, and pulled the kunai out, repositioning the small hilt in her palm, and holding it up defensively.

The tears were still falling in large drops as she lifted her head up to face her intruder. The figure of a medium height male was running towards her from the direction of Konoha, in full uniform. She slipped her kunai away immediately, feeling like a fool, as she stood up from the bench.

Her own uniform clad shoulders dipped, as she sighed with relief. Her tears slowed to a small stream, as she took in the jounin still making his way towards her. He had on a blue bandana tied backwards, and she knew the leaf engraved plate was sported on the back of his head. His just above the shoulder length hair was bobbing with every stride closer he took; and every so often the cool breeze would blow his long bangs across his friendly, chocolate brown eyes. His legendary senbon was positioned in between his thin lips, at the side of his mouth, as usual.

Emerald eyes still full of tears, with the odd sobs breaking through her full lips here and there when she couldn't contain them; she put one foot in front of the other, slowly dragging her feet along the cobbled ground, to meet him part way.

Genma had finished duty on the front gates, and had gotten a little worried when Sakura had failed to come back on her own.

"Hey, Kiddo.." he said in greeting, when he approached her. He looked like he was going to say more, but stopped suddenly as he absorbed the state she was in; shock etched its way across his features, closely followed by worry and despair.

He instinctively grabbed her round the waist and pulled her close. She didn't fret, or seem unwilling to do so, quite the opposite in fact, she buried her face deep into his chest as her small fingers grasped at his open flack jacket, trying to pull his body closer.

"Another bad mission, ay?" he asked gently. Though she didn't reply, she nodded her head against his chest; which was slowly beginning to soak through with tears-- he just pulled her closer still.

'_Poor kidd,' _he thought. He hated Sasuke with every two hundred and six bones in his body. The boy just didn't seem to realise the emotional pain he was putting her through. She'd been mopping around konoha for months, completely heartbroken, after he left; and when her sensei left four years later, she had been a complete mess. This was the time Genma decided to step in, and be her pillar of support. During the year in which he had gotten to know his new pink-haired companion, he soon realised that she would always take the missions that might have lead to the Uchiha; and even when it did, he simply shooed her away like you would a bad smell-- leaving the young jounin to pick up the petals, over and over again.

He rubbed her back in a comforting way, as he whispered, "Its alright, gorgeous, don't cry.." in hushed tones.

"G-en-ma.." she cried back, as the tears she had been trying to hold back to the best of her abilities, streamed back with a vengeance.

She didn't have to say anything else, he fully understood. She was in pain, more pain then usual; and he idly wondered for a second what could have happened this time, to make her hurt so, but didn't ponder on it very long.

He pulled back a little to look her over, and the second her teary green eyes met his, chocolate melted.

He lifted one of his hands from her waist, and carefully attempted to wipe the tears away, but it was no use, they just continued to splash his fingers, and continue down his hand. Not quite sure what else to do, he quietly asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

When she didn't answer, he looked from his tear stained hand, to the top of her pink head she had stuffed back into his chest, and went on lightly, "You know, Naruto says he's gonna kill me himself if I don't get you home safely tonight." he let out a small chuckle, "Not that he could, even if the lil squirt tried." he erupted in laughter again, just at the though, only this time along with Sakura.

* * *

The raven-haired Uchiha stood on a tree limb a few meters back, watching the whole spectacle, for the reason he told himself was to make sure Sakura didn't tell anyone of his ware bouts. If she slipped up, he'd have to get rid of the guy and take her with him; which was becoming a more appealing thought as the minutes ticked by-- and not for the fact that if Genma got away he'd have ANBU units tracking him down.

"Its nice to see that beautiful smile blossom again."

As he continued to watch, his expression slowly went from blank to thoroughly ticked; what was with all the complements he was throwing at her, she didn't belong to him, she was his. And he knew so, after all, he had just staked his claim. But that thought alone wasn't enough to stop the jealousy burning deep within him.

And just as Genma pulled a disgruntled face, probably because he realised he was starting to sound like Gai --Sasuke deduced; as he watched Sakura's eyelids flutter closed. He witnessed her grip loosen on Genma's jacket, as she fell unconscious. Genma's grip however, tightened, and pulled her in so that she wouldn't hit the ground, and Sasuke was glad, he didn't need her to have a concussion, it would probably cause her to slip up.

Despite his relief, the Uchiha still felt the rising alarm. Was she injured in some way that he didn't know about? He felt helpless, and found himself struggling with what to do. He could get her to a hospital faster than anyone, but that would risk capture. His finger nails dug into the rough bark of the tree, as Sasuke decided that he didn't care, as long as she was okay. He wasn't an idiot though, he had to check first, and if her life was in danger, than he would risk himself to get her to safety.

"Sakura.. SAKURA?!.. Can you hear me?" he heard the brown-haired jounin call, but to no avail.

'_Sharingan..'_

His dark eyes bled a bright crimson, as he activated his bloodline ability, three black tomoe surfaced, and started spinning in rapid succession. His world turned black, white and grey, as Sasuke examined her chakra. It was bright blue, flaring wildly, as it did when a person was unconscious; it was dangerously depleted however, but Sasuke decided she just needed a good nights sleep.

Genma put his fingers to her neck, in slight panic, feeling for a pulse, "Phew.. Atleast you got a pulse, ay babes, nearly had me going there."

He then tightened his hold with his right arm, and used his left to sweep under her legs, effectively lifting her off of her feet; and carried her bridal style as he made his way up the cobbled path, back to the village.

But not before uttering, "Guess your staying at mine tonight."

The air was instantly knocked out of his lungs, and Sasuke felt winded, just like that night his aniki punched him in the stomach, only ten times worse; as he watched with precision, through his Sharingan. His left hand clutched at his stomach, as he tried to fight the acid rising up from his stomach-- the sight knocked him physically sick.

A brief flash of what he used to imagine on lonely nights when he first moved in with Orochimaru, pushed its way into his mind. An image of himself carrying Sakura that way, over the threshold of his parents house. Only she was in a white dress, with a rock on her wedding ring finger. It was something he had imagined to keep away the _'lonlies,' _only now, for a reason unknown to him, he wanted it to be a memory, a moment he lived, rather than the product of an over imaginative mind.

The raven-haired Uchiha just couldn't seem to absorb it all at once. He didn't understand. When did his cherry blossom get so pally with the chuunin exam proctor? So much so, that she wouldn't mind sleeping over. It just didn't make any sense. Sakura was atleast ten years his junior; and Sasuke's mind started to stray, wondering what kind of relationship they had. It seemed that feelings were involved, by the way Genma tenderly held her to his chest, only the Uchiha hoped that it was only platonic, and nothing more.

He took one last, longing look at the pink-haired kunoichi, and without a second though, disappeared in a furious burst of flames, without a trace; his mind in disarray.

'_Where are these strange feelings coming from…?'_

* * *

It was the following morning when the pink-haired kunoichi woke. The sun shone brightly through the gaps in the blinds; Sakura moaned and pulled the duvet over her head, to block out the blinding light.

Her eyes were sore, with a constant burning sensation; and for a moment she didn't understand why, until the memories of the night before flooded back to her.

She came home upset from a mission with her blonde team-mate, Naruto. A failed mission, because there former comrade wasn't at the hideout in grass. She let Naruto inform Tsunade by himself, and fill out the mission report. If she remembered correctly, he seemed upset too. Oh, she was such an idiot; always thinking of herself as usual.

Then she had seen Sasuke. No, no; that was all in her head, it had to be some sort of hallucination, a genjutsu, or something. But she remembered checking herself, and he was stood there for the world to see. She shook her head, utterly baffled. Then she decided that if she saw him again, it wasn't a dream, end of.

'_..but what if it wasn't?' _

"Crap.. Crap.. Crap.." she whispered to herself, barely audiable.

What should she do? Tell Naruto..? Tsunade..? Or Genma..?

'_Genma..?'_

Sakura could have sworn she was with him last night. Yeah, she was, he was the reason Sasuke left. But then she couldn't remember getting home either.

'_What's going on with my memory?'_

She rolled over, and sunk her head into her pillow. She soon noticed, however, that her head sunk a little too deep into the pillow; and with a small gasp, she realised that she wasn't in her bed.. In her home..

The bed was really, really comfortable, and in all honesty she wouldn't mind sleeping again. She had a better nights sleep in this one, than she had ever had in her own, so she didn't really mind.

Until she realised that she didn't know where she was.. That she must have passed out the night before.

The first thought that came to mind -one that she wished to be true, with all she had- was that Sasuke had taken her home. And she pondered on it for a moment; not once feeling unsafe, as she realised that she could be in the snake-sannin's company. She trusted Sasuke, just as he trusted her.

Anticipation burst forth, and she did everything she could to leave the squealing for her inner. She didn't know what to expect. She was in Sasuke's bed. And again she had to fight back the squeals trying to burst from her lips. She did stop to wonder if he was still in bed beside her, but soon realised that she was the only source of heat in the vicinity. She let out a sigh, she should have known, he was always first up, so she wasn't going to let that put a damper on her bright morning.

Over excited, she sat up quite fast; completely forgetting that she had been unconscious not twelve hours ago, and instantly felt her head go woozy.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she exclaimed, as she felt the beginnings of a migraine.

With a hand holding her head, Sakura's eyes swooped the room, for a clue as to where she could be. It was sunny for one, but not stuffy, so she had to be somewhere near Konoha, maybe Wave country. The room was painted brown and cream, but somehow she imagined Sasuke's room to be dark-blue and black. She simply shrugged. There was a chair beside the bed, and Sakura thought that maybe Sasuke slept there; but as her eyes swept the rest of the room: the wardrobe, drawers with a large silver stereo atop, she began to think that this wasn't the Uchiha's room after all.

And her hope burned out, like a breeze on a candle.

She pulled her hand through her messy hair, as she thought, _'where am I..?'_

"Hey.. Morning, beautiful."

Came a husky voice from somewhere outside the room, and it didn't take Sakura a minute to figure out who it belonged to; but it still didn't explain where she was. And then he walked into the room, and she wasn't as crushed as she thought she'd be, as he smiled that devastatingly perfect smile.

"Thought you was up. I also heard, _'ouch, ouch, ouch,' _so I brought you these." he threw a little white box onto the bed beside her, aspirin.

"Genma.." she smiled, "Ano.. Why am I here? In your bed." Sakura inquired, with a single raised brow. She didn't sound mad, but she wasn't particularly quiet either.

"Calm down, baby-cakes." he tried to explain, putting up a surrendering hand, "Actually, it's a good job Naruto told me to check on you last night. When I found you, you were really upset and passed out moments later. I figured it was just exhaustion, and you know, getting worked up about the Uchiha brat.. And besides, its not like you haven't before."

He faltered, and her cheeks hued pink. He then cleared his throat, and said, "So you gonna take some aspirin, or not.." he looked to Sakura, whose mouth was now wide open.

"Ha-hai." she stammered in response.

The chocolate-haired jounin made his way over to his bed, and perched on the edge beside her, passing her a cool glass of water, to swallow the tablets.

As she swallowed the medication, it crossed her mind that Genma wasn't mad about her seeing Sasuke, he didn't even seem to want to talk to her about it, but she had to ask. "So, how did you know about, _Sasuke.._?" she whispered his name fast. "I mean.."

But before she could go on, Genma interrupted, "I already knew about the mission, I was supposed to go on it with you and Naruto; but I refused. You both didn't need me there, you are both skilled enough to go on a mission alone." he paused, and looked away, "..as for definite, you kept calling out to him in your sleep."

He looked into her wide, green eyes then, and said with earnest, "You had me worried, kiddo. Ive never heard someone; scream, shout, and cry out to one person with as much emotion as you did, in their sleep before. I had to keep checking on ya.."

He smiled then, and as embarrassed as Sakura was by her actions, she smiled back gratefully.

"Oh, well thank-you Genma." She loved the way that their relationship wasn't complicated, and how easy it was to talk to him about anything. She continued in an innocently sweet voice. "What did you mean by checking up on me? Wasn't you here?"

"Well I didn't quite fancy flying through a couple of walls this morning, so to be on the safe side, I slept on the sofa." he shrugged his muscular shoulders, indicating it was no big deal, when Sakura's brows furrowed.

A glint of mischief glimmered in his big brown eyes, as he pointed at her. "Am sorry by the way, but I had to get you out of those clothes."

Sakura looked down, blushing slightly when it registered to her what he had said; and she kept her gaze downwards, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I was really good. I didn't peek, just for you." Genma then went on, understanding her stiff posture; she was embarrassed, not mad. He couldn't help but grin cheekily, at her rosy pink cheeks-- it was just the effect he had on the ladies.

Sakura put the glass on the bedside table. Then she crawled closer to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again, Genma." Giggling slightly, she said, "I wouldn't have let anybody in my bed with them clothes on either."

He chuckled with her, and then said with sincerity, "No, it wasn't my bed I was worried about. I just wanted to make sure you was comfortable, I mean, I didn't even know how long you'd be out of it for." He smiled sheepishly, bouncing his senbon to the other side of his mouth, as he muttered, "So I took the day off."

Sakura flopped over his legs, resting her head on his thigh.

"Oh, Genma darling. Whoever would have thought you could, or would be a gentleman." Sakura said in a posh voice, trying to hide her shock, with humour; which got the better of her and made her laugh towards the end.

"Oi you." the brown-haired jounin exclaimed, in mock offence, which had Sakura holding her stomach through a fresh burst of laughter. "Of course I can. Well just for you.. Only this once though. And if you tell anyone I'll have to beat you up; cant have you mess with my reputation now, can I ?"

He wriggled his brows suggestively, and they both laughed loudly.

A few moments later, Genma spoke up after glancing at his clock. "Ive put the smallest clothes of mine that I could find in the bathroom on the stool, with a towel, if you wanna go take a shower before you go."

"Yupp, you know me.. Clean body, clean mind." Sakura said climbing off the bed, and then she walked to the bedroom door.

"Oh, am afraid that little sayin' you got there doesn't work for me, babes." he replied huskily, throwing a brown cased pillow at her.

"Oh, really _'babes,' _why not?" she asked looking way too innocent, as she threw the pillow back at him.

"'Cos angel, no matter how clean my body, I'll always have Konoha's most dirty mind." he said with a chuckle, as he rolled his senbon between his fingers.

Sakura giggled in response. She then raised a brow and asked the question she had been meaning to all along, "Did you like get a new apartment while I was away?"

He laughed at the question, then replied, "No. Changed rooms." he grinned that devilish smile again. She seemed to have forgotten that she was only clad in one of his jounin shirts, that went to just above the knee. But Genma hadn't, he let his eyes trail appreciatively up her lengthily legs, before saying, "Why do you like what you see? 'Cos I most certainly do."

When she didn't respond, he winked, and Sakura ran to the bathroom with a furious blush, exclaiming, "Genma!"

Pretending that he thought she was calling to him, instead of shouting at him, he replied, "I'll be with you in a minute, baby doll."

"No you most certainly will not." she squealed; Genma just chuckled in response.

* * *

Little did they know, amongst all the light flirting, Sasuke was right in front of their eyes. He had gone back to the hideout the previous night, with a mixture of feeling's and emotions he didn't fully understand, although he could name them all, he never remembered feeling most of them before.

_Lust.. Passion.. Guilt.. Vulnerable.. Jealousy.. Envy.. Confusion.._

But most of all, when he lay on his bed in the dark room by himself, he felt lonely; because in those few minutes he spent with Sakura, he felt loved. He noticed it was different then usual, it wasn't the same fan girl obsession she used to have.. It was the same love and longing he felt towards her-- the type he still didn't really want to admit to himself yet.

He didn't know where it came from, it wasn't part of the plan; but as the hours ticked by, he grew to understand, Sakura had been crying for him, and not herself. And so found himself sat on the windowsill of Genma's apartment bedroom, watching her sleep.

Sasuke was delighted with the fact that Genma slept on the couch, he didn't think he could have bared to watch him sleep beside her, to hold her; in truth, if that had happened, he didn't think he would have been able to control his temper, and Genma wouldn't have ever woke up to see another day. But on the other hand, he was glad Sakura had someone who cared, that would do anything to make sure she was happy and well, whilst he was away. He couldn't be there for her now, and he was grateful that Genma was.

The Uchiha didn't think himself capable of the kind of love Sakura dreamed of, he didn't think that he ever wanted to love someone so, that it would leave him vulnerable and open to more pain. But it was too late, he was in deep; and all it took was one kiss, one kiss to make him realise what he wanted from Sakura all along. It wasn't a woman to bare his children, and play happy families with; it was her undying love and affection, that he was craving now more than ever.

He had heard her cry out for him in her sleep, over and over again; and it had made his heart swell, with different emotions of love that he couldn't quite discern. He felt content in her company, even if she didn't know he was there; he couldn't get enough of her voice, especially when it was his name she was saying; he missed the gentleness of her touch, and the way it made his whole being tingle pleasantly; it was nice to know that she had always been there, and cared for him the way nobody else had.

And a part of him wanted to fall into the blissfulness of euphoria with her and let it consume them for the rest of their lives, with no complications, or danger; but she along with the rest of his team-mates were in danger, until he got rid of the threat, his brother, he couldn't let himself become a love sick puppy. But he would allow it, even if it was for just one day-- he felt he deserved that much.

He knew it was selfish of him to receive and not give back; but he didn't really know how to express himself because the emotions were all too new to him. In time, he would give her all he had to offer.. Even if it was a simple "I do," at the alter; because he wanted to make her feel the way she was making him feel now.. Like he had died and gone to heaven.

The trouble was, he didn't even know where to begin.

"_Your heart knows, what your mind does not, Sasuke-kun, so when in doubt, just follow your heart."_ his mothers words of wisdom from a distant memory echoed through his soul.

* * *

_Found the poem on blogspot, I do not own. It fits perfectly with the story, and you will come to understand better when the story's complete. So does the song One Kiss by Christina Millian._

_This chapter was really hard to write, I changed it completely from the scribble it originally was. I tried my best to get Sasuke's and Sakura's feelings right. I know it looks like Sasuke fell to quickly, but in this story he hasn't because he liked her all along; and now he's got to come to terms with his feelings._

_I really would like to know what you guys though of this chapter. Your opinion counts, so let me hear it.. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it anyways._

_Ja ne,_

_**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**_


	4. Chapter Two, Team Seven

Team Sharingan: Secret meetings.

Chapter Two: Team Seven.

* * *

Sasuke hopped off the sill and silently made his way to the bathroom, leaving Genma alone in his room. The door was open too, but not enough for him to slip in, so he opened it slowly, and slipped inside.

Sakura was brushing her teeth at the sink with a pink tooth brush. It couldn't have been Genma's, and Sasuke found himself wondering just how often Sakura actually slept at the brown-haired jounin's apartment.

"Genma..?" Sakura uttered, looking in the direction of the door-- straight through him.

"What's up baby doll?" he called from his room.

"Oh.. It's nothing, never mind." she called back to him, reaching for the cup to rinse her mouth.

Sasuke noticed her brow was creased as she looked back in his direction at the door, she must have noticed the door open he deduced. He swiftly moved away from the door as she went to close it.

And then she was stripping, and he was glad for the second of eye contact they had moments before, it ensured him that she couldn't see him, and that it was safe to look away, though he had to pry his crimson gaze off of her startlingly delicate frame, muttering to himself, _'__Damn hormones.__'_

He sat himself on the stool facing the door -he wasn't going to ogle her, he just wanted her company whilst he had some free time- he knew Sakura had got into the shower as the sound of dripping water lessened, hitting her skin, rather than the basin bellow.

Only a few minutes ticked by before a soft pitch of sound made its way to his ears. Sakura had started to hum, and it didn't take long before the humming turned to singing. It had been a very long time since he had heard her sing, and it was music to his ears, for she had always been a good singer.

Sasuke thought back to a time when he was a member of team seven, back to the missions and the late camping nights they used to have when they were too far away from an inn. He remembered the warmth of the bonfire and the soft crackling of the burning logs, the coolness of the grass beneath him, the twinkling of the stars above him, the humming of the cicada's in the surrounding forest, and the soft mezzo-soprano of Sakura's voice when she though every one had fallen asleep.

The lyrics she was singing, brought him out of his reverie.

"Boy, when I'm around you I get weak; my heart starts pumping a crazy beat..

"Words in my mouth but I can't speak; baby I can't breath with you next to me.."

He felt joy bubble within him. Her heart was certainly pumping a crazy beat the night before. Had just seeing him that once really done this to her? It was bizarre, but then and again, it was Sakura he was dealing with.

"Gotta check my lungs, see if they still work..

"Gotta check my heart, underneath my shirt.."

But as she continued, the bubbles started to pop out of existence one by one.

What if she wasn't singing about him? what if it was Genma that had caused her such felicity? He couldn't deny the possibility. It might have been the jounin that made her heart skip a beat, and her voice catch within her chest.

"Think I'm in _l-o-v-e.._

"There's something about your smile..

"About your _s-m-I-l-e.__"_

And then he remembered that it was the jounin that had smiled at her, not him, he had only smirked. And just before his world could come crashing down, he told himself that it was just a song, nothing more.

"Nothing more." he whispered contentedly to himself.

* * *

Genma stood with his ear against the door, listening to the sweet melody flittering out his bathroom, lost in thought. To him Sakura was one incredible kunoichi. She was truly beautiful to him; from her large forehead, to her abnormally big heart. She was such a genuine person. It was such a shame he was too old for her, because they had a lot more in common than he let on.

A loud bang at the front door made him jump a mile. In a slight panic he backed away from the bathroom door, into his living room. When he was sure he wouldn't be caught, he made his way to the front door.

He realised with a sigh of defeat that he had every opportunity to hear that in his shower every morning, but every girl he managed to blow off, before anything too serious started…

Genma opened the front door to a very energetic Naruto, and couldn't help wondering how Sakura put up with him day in, day out.

"Genma, is Sakura-chan here?!" he exclaimed, "I've looked for her everywhere. I swear if I don't find her soon, so help you, I'll…"

"She's in the shower." he cut in.

"Eh.. Shower?" he echoed, narrowing his deep cerulean eyes.

"Relax." Genma said as he ushered the blonde inside. "I went to check on her last night and she passed out, so I brought her here."

"Passed out.. Is she okay?"

"She's fine; she just needed to freshen up from the mission." Genma assured him. "Do you want a coffee whilst you wait?"

"Does it look like I need one?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "I was blessed with way too much chakra. Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah, well, unlike yourself.. I _need_ a coffee." Not that he was tired, he felt more awake, more alive, than he had in a long time; he needed the brown liquid to snap himself back too reality.

"Yeah right, more like a beer." Naruto said as he dived into the sofa, remote at the ready.

"Make yourself at home." Genma then said sarcastically, watching the blonde already flicking through the channels, sandaled feet perched on the glass table. "I wont be a minute."

"Iye. I missed most of this season, whose in the lead?"

"Takigakure." Genma replied from the kitchen.

"They don't have the best shinobi, but boy, their footy players sure are lethal."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Sakura was putting what looked like one of Genma's old uniforms on. She smiled to herself, it was hard picturing him in something so small. The brown t-shirt fit snugly, and the black shorts were a little baggy, but after she adjusted the drawstrings at the front they fit nicely round her waist.

It was a hot day, Sakura could tell by the humidity in the air, and it felt nice to wear a loose pair of shorts for a change.

She then pinched his hair brush off the side and combed through her lugs until the brush was decorated with a web of brown and pink strands. And as she glanced at herself in the mirror and watched the way her pink locks fell across the brown t-shirt, she realised that she liked the colour combo. It certainly complimented her hair. Maybe she would add a splash of brown to her wardrobe sometime.

Sasuke got up and stood behind his pinkette. The new look suited her, in his opinion. He loved the way the chocolate brown brought out the vibrancy and uniqueness of her hair. The baggy outfit was a bonus; it perfectly hid her curves from other prying eyes, without loosing any of her femininity. He smirked to himself wondering if the brunette had done that purposely.

Either way it didn't matter.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Her hair smelt like vanilla, not the usual floral scent he remembered, it must have been Genma's, but it suited her none-the-less.

Sakura's back arched, and she whispered, "Sasuke" so quietly, he almost missed it.

With a final squeeze he left the room, glad that he had left her thinking of him, and that the last thing he had heard her say was his own name.

*

He reappeared in his room at Orochimaru's hideout near Nami. It was the foulest one out of them all, and the snake knew of his distaste, so they rarely ever visited, only for the necessary check-ins. Next they would be switching to the lair in fire country on the outskirts near the ocean. He knew he couldn't visit Sakura then because his teacher would easily be able to track his movements, and he couldn't risk anything happening to her - she was an important piece to his puzzle after all, he still needed her.

A silver-haired male with purple garbs lay on his bed. And in all truth, he didn't look much older than Sasuke, no more than ten years.

"Where have you been?" Kabuto spoke almost angrily as he stood up, "Orochimaru-sama has been waiting for you to return."

The raven-haired Uchiha despised him, and probably would have ended his life by now if he could, but because he was Orochimaru's personal medic, he was strictly off limits. "Never you mind." he spoke fixing him with a firm crimson glare.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to me is it?" he then added, his tone teasing, "Sasuke-kun."

"I don't consider myself as one of your subordinates, Kabuto, or should I correct myself and say that I am not. If anything.. you are mine."

"I belong to Orochimaru-sama, and no one else. As for you, you don't belong to anyone; like a stray.. Dog." the silver-haired man spoke vehemently, "Now tell me where you have been."

"Have you forgotten whom you are speaking with?" Sasuke spoke calmly with icy undertones, and an air of authority about him, "Where I go is none of your concern. Do you understand."

"Of course." he apologised, standing up and bowing, "I spoke out of line, my apologies, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke was seriously contemplating taking his head off. He wasn't a stray dog, he knew exactly where, and with whom he belonged. "See yourself out."

"But.."

"Now." It was a command, and a very stern one at that.

* * *

Naruto jumped up from the sofa excitedly as Sakura walked into the living room, with a coffee and a ball of onigiri.

"Lets go, Sakura-chan, it's noon.. Were late."

"For what?" she questioned; gingerly sipping at her brew that Genma had made just the way she liked - two sugars with a dash of cream.

"Training of course!" he exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Training_, she thought, and for some reason she didn't feel like that today. She wanted to lazy around and day dream about a tall, muscular, and extremely handsome shinobi..

"Sakura?"

"What..?" she asked Naruto. A gentle smile caressing the soft curves of her lips. "Oh, yes.. Well." What could she say to skip training? She was perfectly fine, and radiating with joy. Playing sick clearly wasn't an option.

"What have you done to her, Genma?" the blonde asked, his brows furrowed in concern and confusion, no doubt.

"Nout."

"Can't we just train a little later.." she tried to sway him a little more, "and maybe I could buy us some ramen for dinner."

Genma made his way towards the sofa and started watching the matches that he'd probably already watched down at the pub. Sakura wasn't all that interested in men running around kicking a ball, she honestly didn't know how anyone sat through hours of it. Shinobi especially. She was sure their missions were filled with a lot more action. Hmm, she thought, someone should make a documentary on the life of a shinobi. But of course she knew that was dangerous.

"_And Taki scores; their still in the lead with four-one."_

"Can't we just train now, and have ramen for lunch" Naruto glanced towards the clock on the wall, and then added hastily, "late lunch."

"There's no negotiating, Naruto. And besides, I'm not really that hungry at the moment." Sakura said turning back to the issue at hand.

His blonde brows twisted again as he lifted a finger to them, exactly what he did when he was planning; in this case scheming. "But.."

"No buts." Sakura said sternly, she would get to the bottom of this.

"Oh for _goodness sake, Sakura. _Do you have to have everything your way..?!" he suddenly exploded; making Sakura jump. And then he started to whine, "You're gonna ruin _everything__…_I can't believe it."

"Um.. Why..?" she then asked flabbergasted; anyone would think it was his time of the month, or something along those lines. But something told her that this was a little deeper than training; possibly something to do with the previous night, but she couldn't be too sure.

She looked to him as he started to explain. His whiskered cheeks were tinged pink from his frustration; but them deep blue eyes were fixed on her, his gaze so intense that for a split second she thought he knew about Sasuke. "It's a surprise, damn it, if I tell you it will all be _ruined.__"_

"Oh come on Naruto, you know how much I hate surprises."

"No, no." he protested. "You'll like this one, I'm sure." When she didn't say or do anything, he continued, "Come on, Sakura-chan." he begged, nudging her arm with his elbow.

But she didn't give in. Just what was he scheming? Everyone knew that Naruto's idea of a surprise usually involved a prank or two. She wouldn't be too shocked if they were on her. It wouldn't be the first time.

"_Humour him." _Genma offered from the sofa. "And when your done, you can come and tell me all about it."

And there was that bright smile that for the life of her she couldn't say no too. "OK, OK." she agreed with a sigh of defeat, raising her hands in surrender. "But.. If I don't like it, I'll hurt the _both_ of you."

"Oh, just go on, Kiddo. I'm sure you'll like it." Genma ushered. Then he went on with a raised brow, "And if you don't, then feel free to _hurt_ me _anyway_ you like."

Oh, he was bad.. Very bad. Normally he left the innuendos for when they were alone. It was there thing; flirt and have fun. But he never did so when they had company, especially Naruto.

_Naruto.._ Sakura's eyes widened in horror. What was Genma thinking? But as she looked to Naruto, he didn't seem phased in the least. He was watching her with a beaming smile, the sneaky one that said he was thinking, 'I'm pure genius right now.' Then he looked towards Genma. "Yeah.. If you don't like it, you can hurt _him."_

He was agreeing. Oh, wait.. He didn't get it.

Sakura suppressed her laugh as she glanced towards Genma. And he was looking right at her with a look that said they had a secret. And they did. But she didn't want Naruto clocking on.

_Not now; not ever._

Turning back to Naruto, she grabbed him hastily by the arm and marched over to the door. "Right then, let's go."

Naruto opened it, and stepping outside, he put his arms out above him and stretched like a cat that had been curled up for too long.

Sakura stepped outside too, and when she turned around, Genma was right there. She took a step back. "T-thanks again, Genma. I'll return the clothes sometime."

"Anytime, Babes." he embraced her then, a little more tightly than usual, she noticed. What was going on with him? "Don't worry about the clothes.. You can keep them. Not like they fit me anymore."

They kissed each other lightly on the cheek as they always had, and then Sakura stepped back, feeling a little too aware of the body contact.

It could have been him; but she had more of a feeling that it was _her. _He always had pressed her with compliments and soppy names, he had always hugged her and kissed her like it was no big deal. And maybe it was no big deal. Maybe it was the previous nights incident that had made her feel so self-aware. It had to be because of Sasuke.. But then and again there was always that _incident.._

She wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about it now, she decided. She had definitely seen Sasuke last night, and it had messed with her head a little. She would come to the conclusion about whatever there was between her and Genma when the buzz wore off, because right now, she clearly wasn't thinking straight. For now, she would go on as normal.

"Bye." Naruto waved.

"I'll come by later..?" Sakura asked, feeling unsure, "'Cos, you know..."

"Sure." he replied, half closing the door. "See you later then, Doll."

With a nod of agreement, she made her way side by side with Naruto to the training grounds.

* * *

The sun was at it's highest peak of the day. Sakura was glad that she wasn't wearing black for a change, the colour would just have absorbed the heat, making the material stick to her skin. The scent of freshly cut grass tingled in her nose, though not unpleasantly. The gentle breeze brushed her bare skin every now and then; picking up a few stray leaves and floating them along as it went. The birds tweeted sweetly from where they nested in the nearby trees.

The two arrived at their old training ground; four. The one that held so many memories. Like the bell test they took as genin; their old sensei, Hatake Kakashi; and of course Sasuke, too. They walked to where three logs stuck out of the ground, and sat, leaving Sasuke's stump between them.

"You remember when I was small enough to tie to this thing." Naruto suddenly said wistfully with a chuckle.

"Hai." She added, as though they were telling a story, "Me and Sasuke had to feed you lunch."

His chuckling stopped, and when Sakura looked over to him, she realised that he had slumped to the ground at the mere mention of his name. And it hit her then, how truly affected he was by all of this. If only she could tell him that Sasuke was fine, well at least sane. But she couldn't. It was a secret; a secret way too important to tell the loud mouth. No matter how much she loved him, he would run off telling everyone, jubilantly screaming at the top of his voice, not stopping to think of the type of trouble she could get into.

Sakura's mouth pulled into a frown. She hated to see her friend miserable like this. Hated to see that saddened, distant look in his eyes as he ploughed the grass with is bare hands. She knew he was thinking of the good times. Picturing the four of them together, as a team.

But team seven didn't exist anymore. It was just her and Naruto. The last two standing. In Konoha at least. They had took on missions alone, or with the help of Genma, for at least two years now. Sasuke left when they were thirteen; and then four years later Kakashi had left on an extended mission with Sai and Yamato. It had been two years since then. She, Sasuke and Naruto were nineteen now; Sakura nearly twenty; Sai already twenty-two.

"I guess that names still taboo around you two." said a very familiar voice.

Sakura hadn't realised that she had sank her way to the ground too. But she did as she looked up in the direction of the voice. She instantly sprang to her feet, and wrapped her long arms around his neck. Squeezing him to her. She didn't care how it looked, she hadn't seen him in so long.. It had tore her apart when he left, even if it was for a mission. It was a dangerous mission, and she feared for his life, along with the others, for every laborious day they had spent out in the field.

"Kaka-sensei." she whispered into his neck, when she finally found her voice. "It's been two years, _too long.__"_

And after a moment: _"__Oh, thank God.__"_

Then she looked up at him, but she dared not let go - she had missed him more than anyone could imagine. He may be older and wiser and her teacher; but he was still one of her boys - everything was still the same, in place, and in tacked. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took in his every detail.

That shiny mop of silver hair was still as thick as ever, flopped over his hitai-ate, covering his sharingan eye. His dark-navy skin tight mask was still mysteriously covering the lower half of his face. But the uniform was different. It was the sleek uniform of the elite of elite; the ANBU. She had never seen him in it before; except for in pictures that Genma had showed her on those gloomy days when she needed cheering up. And the photo's were right, the titanium uniform did make him look youthful. With his hawk mask on, he would have looked like one of the youths.

"How's it goin' there, Sensei..?" Naruto called to him. He then got to his feet and walked over to where they were stood.

"It's alright; been a busy year though." he replied coolly.

"So Naruto, this was your surprise?"

"Yup," he smugly replied, "told you, you'd like it."

"Well, thanks for not ruining it for me. As much as I hate surprises, I loved this one." She gave Kakashi a final squeeze, which he returned, and stepped back. And then suspiciously asked, "..but how did you know..?"

"Tsunade no Baachan slipped up in her office last night." he informed them, then he whispered, _"__Too much Sake.__"_

"Oh." Sakura then ventured, "So when did you get back, Sensei?"

"We got back around midnight." he replied nonchalantly.

But the way in which that wise, dark-pool fixed itself to her, almost piercingly, was unnerving. It was like he was trying to tell her he knew.. But knew what..? Was the question. Had he saw her with Sasuke the previous night..?

"So.." he then went on lightly, "What have my two _favourite_ students been up to?"

"The usual." Naruto quickly replied, "I've been training with Ero-Sennin; and Sakura-chan's been training with Baachan."

"That it..? Nothing interesting been going on..?" he questioned, with that dark-pool fixated on Sakura again.

"No, not really." She said evasively beaming up at him. If he wasn't going to straight out say she'd been caught, she wasn't going to put her foot in it. "You still our Sensei?"

"Well I spoke with Boss J and T, last night; and they said I could have you back.. If I wanted." he said coolly.

"You said: 'yeah'," Naruto pleaded more than asked, "Right, Sensei..?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he looked pointedly at them both for a long moment, heightening the suspense.

Sakura thought that he was going to say no, and so she cast her gaze downward. They weren't that bad for students. At least she didn't think they were. Besides, they were his first, and hopefully last students. They were all that were left of the original team seven. After all they went through to stay a team when the Uchiha left, after all they had went through period, he couldn't just disband the team.. He wouldn't, _would he..?_

"Right, Sensei..?" Naruto echoed, a hint off disbelief in his tone.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, just in time to see him pull out two golden bells. He attached them to his waistband where they jingled, and then said, "Let's see how much you've progressed, _shall we?"_

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

He wouldn't. Sakura slowly released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding; and said aloud, "He wouldn't."

"Too right." he spoke as if he knew what she had been thinking. And he probably did.

"You know the rules; well that there isn't any. The one without a bell when the times' up pays for dinner." he smirked under his mask then, "Not that it'll be me."

_Oh, we'll show you! _Sakura thought determinedly.

"We'll see, Sensei!" Naruto hollered, just as determined.

"You've got till dawn." Kakashi announced, "Begin."

Before they had time to attack, or hide; he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

* * *

The match went on well into the night. The skies above were a dark, cloudless, endless midnight blue. It was almost impossible to see. The birds had stopped tweeting, and the night owls had begun their hooting. The breeze had grown heavy, and Sakura was starting to feel a little chilly.

"Naruto, we've been at it all night. We only managed to take the bells last time because of that stupid book; but this time we have no leverage, we have to do this off pure skills alone. Were no match for the copy ninja." She felt agitated and doubtful.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan. Do you want to stay on his team, or not? With an attitude like that, he's bound to drop us. He wants a team of tough, intelligent knights; not useless pawns." Naruto said wisely, a little too confidently.

Sakura just huffed. It didn't matter what he said, they weren't getting the damn bells.

"Just relax. I have a plan…" he then went on calmly, with a big grin in place.

He then leaned over to Sakura from where he perched on the edge of a branch, hidden in the thick foliage, and whispered in her ear. Then they both stood.

Naruto made some hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." he whispered. And two shadow clones appeared on the ground below them, one taking on the appearance of Sakura. "You know what to do."

The clones found Kakashi in a matter of minutes, and a fierce taijutsu matched ensued. Though they were careful not to take a direct hit. Kakashi ended up backed against a tree in a small open clearing. Sakura and Naruto ran in from opposite directions, each throwing an array of shuriken and kunai; the clones backed off throwing paper bombs three feet above the flying weapons.

Kakashi had no choice but to either jump very quickly, or duck and hide underground as there was no time for a replacement jutsu.

But Sakura and Naruto were two steps ahead.

Concentrating all of her remaining chakra into her fists, Sakura knotted her fingers together and pounded the ground. It started as a crack, racing forward. It grew wider and wider, opening as a crater below his feet. Naruto was already diving down from the tree above, palm full of swirling blue light. Kakashi was trapped. He raised his hands in surrender. The Rasengan fizzed out of existence in an instant, and Naruto landed neatly beside him. He roughly snagged Kakashi's hands behind his back, and with a few hand seals, Sakura appeared in front of them.

Thinking that he'd tricked them, Kakashi tried to squirm.

"Too late, Kaka-sensei." Sakura whispered, pleased that everything had gone to plan. "This is over."

Kakashi just blinked in disbelief. Sakura and Naruto each had a bell. They all looked worn out, with their clothes torn, and a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious.

"I… I used my S-sharingan... There's n-no way.." Kakashi stuttered.

"Oh, Sensei…" Naruto sniggered, "Just admit we _wupped_ your sorry ass."

"But how?" he asked as Naruto released him, and Sakura stepped forward, sending the last remnants of her chakra through his system.

"We've not just been training with our masters; we've learnt a tip or two off each other. It's OK for team-mates to share techniques.. Ne?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer as she went on, "Just then, Naruto sent an undetectable figment of chakra up your spine. It numbs any body part you want. In this case, he chose your arms."

Naruto nodded proudly.

"With a little more practice, he'll be able to numb a full body." she smiled then, "But so far, his subjects have only been willing to lose an arm or two. Though he can numb other area's."

"You two have been seriously training whilst I've been gone, haven't you? You both took the bells with no cheep tricks… just raw determination.. And _impeccable _teamwork… If you continue sharing techniques, and working as a team, you'll be _flawless." _They helped him to his feet and he rested his arms around their shoulders. "I'm truly _proud_ to call you my team.. _My comrades."_

"You bet." Naruto beamed.

"Jeeze, Kakashi, that's real _sweet." _she laughed then, "You better stop before you make us blush."

The three of them chuckled.

"So, Sensei…" Naruto started after a moment, "Looks like Ramen's on you."

"I suppose it is." he gazed up at the sky for a second. "Well, we better get going before I change my mind."

"Hey.." Naruto moaned, "Your not getting out of this sensei, you're the one that made the deal."

"Hai-hai."

The three of them walked through the dimly lit streets of Konoha, arm in arm, towards their favourite hangout, Ichiraku's; to eat ramen and catch up on old times.

Sakura shivered, the cold finally getting to her. "Need warming up..?" Kakashi offered, rubbing his hand up and down Sakura's right arm. Then he looked at her properly, for the first time in two years.

"Like the new colours." Kakashi suddenly said.

"Thanks, sensei." she blushed a little, "Genma picked them out."

"Genma, huh..?" he went on _"I've heard a lot about the two of you."_

* * *

_Hey all. : )_

_Firstly, I must apologise profusely. I could have swore I posted this chapter a couple of weeks ago. Obviously not. I wondered why there was no reviews. Tch.. Silly me._

_So I've been working on my writing skills. Doing a lot of reading - mainly the vampire diaries haaha, anyone else think Damon's a hawtee ;) Ian Somerhalder I mean - some grammar things, you know, pacing, structure etc.. so if you see an improvement in this chapter, please let me know. Also if you don't - though I hope not._

_Lyrics near the beginning.. Tinchy Strider - Something About Your Smile._

_Thanks for the reviews : )_

Especially you **Sage Sabotage;** it was very detailed, just the way i like 'em : )  
Looks like you were right on your hunch about Genma. You were reading into things perfectly. lol  


_Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


End file.
